Before the Dawn
by BishiePrincess4ever
Summary: While Kagome is away at her own time, the rest of the Inu-gang is sent into the future. What happens when they are sent to the future where they are not alive? There they soon find a dark secret about there only remaining gang member…Kagome. What has time
1. Before the Dawn

**Fan Fictions**

**Summery**

**While Kagome is away at her own time, the rest of the Inu-gang is sent into the future. What happens when they are sent to the future where they are not alive? There they soon find a dark secret about there only remaining gang member…Kagome. What has time done to there once loving, and caring friend? Will she recognize them after years of separation, and will love blossom between a certain hanyou and the miko. Find out inside Inu/Kag**

**Mir/San.**

**TITLE—Before the Dawn**

"Wench! Where are you?" the disgruntled hanyou cried.

It was a cold day in the middle of October and the fall air nipping at the hanyou's nose. He had been looking for the miko from the future for about ten minutes before he found her. She was down by the river finding herbs for Keade with some of the village children. Her normal clothes had been destroyed during the last fight, and was now in the traditional miko outfit. 'God she's beautiful' he said silently to himself. It had been during there last fight with one of Naraku's new incarnations, Karakul the mind control demon, that he realized he loved her. The demon had taken control over Inuyasha's mind and made him attack Kagome. He had been close to killing her but thanks to the ever so reliable Sit command from her he snapped out of it. He continued to stare at her hidden in the trees while she collected the herbs.

"Lady Kagome! Is this the right one" one of the young village girls said while holding up from what Inuyasha could tell some strange weed.

"Does this one cure anything?" the other village children asked running up holding more plants.

"Yes" she said with a great smile, while taking the plants from them. "theses are all great, thank you all." Kagome gave them all another smile and looked to the sky. The sun was almost about to set and the field was covered in a magnificent glow. The hanyou stared in awe as the glow covered the miko's body making it seem like she herself was glowing.

'Beautiful' he said inside. 'Why do I even bother, its not like she could love a dirty hanyou such as myself.' At the thought of the teenaged girl before him rejecting him depressed him to no end. He had been thinking lately to ask the beautiful girl to be his mate. But could never muster up enough courage to actually do it. He loved the girl, yes, but he was worried about her feelings toward him. The words of a certain monk then came back to his head.

**_Flashback_**

"_She loves you Inuyasha, you are so blind not to see it. And it is clear to me that you love her in return. Yet you still run off to Kikyo. I don't understand. All I know is I can't bare to see the pain in her eyes every time you run off, you don't realize how much it hurts her. And then you freak out when Kouga comes around." the monk sighed deeply "you must make up your mind soon Inuyasha, before her patience runs out. If you indeed choose to go with Kikyo I think Kagome would still stay but it would be better if you just told her my friend." With this Miroku stalked off to leave the hanyou to his thoughts, and to find some local village women_.

_**End Flashback**_

That had been about a week ago. He wanted nothing more then for everything the monk had said to be true but there was only one way to find out or not. And that was to ask her flat out.

"Inuyasha…." he heard still in his daze. "Inuyasha!" the voice said more forcefully. "SIT Inuyasha."

BAMB!

And the now aggravated hanyou grumbled with a mouth full of dirt.

"What the hell was that for wench!" he yelled at her.

"It seems to be the only way to get your attention theses days" the miko said while putting her hands on her hips.

'God she is so cute when she is mad.' he mentally slapped himself 'stop, you got to get your mind out of the gutter, before you do something you regret…no I wouldn't hurt her…but god…her sent, the feel of her on his back when they were traveling, the way she smiled in her sleep…not that she knew the hanyou watched her in her sleep.' But everything about her made him want her more...he loved everything about her.

"Inuyasha…you ok? Are you feeling alright?" the now worried miko said placing her hand on his head checking for fever.

"I'm fine wench." he said slapping her hand away, he could see the immediate pain flood into her eyes and he regretted being so mean to her. "I'm fine, remember I'm not some weak human I'm hanyou"

"Ok…Inuyasha if you say so. I'm heading back to the village; I have to get the children back home before it's too late. Are you coming or not?" she asked him looking back to the group of village children, who were playing a game of tag, to make sure they were all there and safe.

"No, I'm gonna stay here I got something I need to do. Go back to the village and tell everyone I'll be back by nightfall." He said while looking to the forest, and started walking away.

"Sure…" she said while waving bye and gathering the children and leading them back to the village.

'God she is a remarkable woman! So pure, and innocent, but her eyes show the truth of what she has seen. Though she hasn't seen as much as I have in my life, she still has seen quite a lot in the two years she has been going threw the well. But then again she didn't have to grow up a Hanyou.' He could still remember how both the humans and the demons had treated him and his mother as a child. 'But I don't have to worry about that now…I have friends, and a home, and…Kagome. She had been the first person to fully accept him for who and what he was…well except for his mother of course. God how he loved her, her scent, her smile, everything.' He could feel himself getting hard as he thought of the times that he had caught a look at Kagome as she was bathing. She was a goddess left on the earth to torcher men! He stopped running when he landed at the god tree…by now, night had fallen and it was dark out. Now the pain in his manhood had gotten worse to the point he Needed some kind of release. Sniffing the air to make sure no one was around and could seek up on him; he undid the tie on his pants and reached down to help the pressure in his pants. He softly messaged himself and imagined what it would feel like to have Kagome do this instead of himself. At the thought of having her hands wrapped around his dick, he jerked his hand even faster and harder panting Kagome's name. "Kagome!" he yelled as he released into his hand, falling to the ground in a heap. Sighing in relief he decided it was time to return to the group. But not before taking a bath down in the stream.

When the hanyou reached the stream he realized someone, or well someones had beaten him to the idea. Sango and Kagome were bathing in the stream deep in conversation. Inuyasha strained his ears to hear what they were saying.

"What do you mean Sango…?" a confused Kagome asked.

"You know what I mean? Do you like Inuyasha or not? The monk and I can tell the way you two look at each other when you both don't think the other is looking!" Sango said putting her hands on her hips.

'Now this is getting interesting' Inuyasha said to himself


	2. Chapter 2—Secret Conversation Not So Sec...

**Chapter 2—Secret Conversation Not So Secret**

"I….uh…I…uh…uh…" Kagome mumbled nervously.

"Oh come on Kagome this is me you're talking to! You can tell me anything" Sango pushed.

"I don't know…you know how I feel about him…But he still loves Kikyo…." she said sadness shining threw her voice.

"I'm not so sure Kagome. All the times he protected you and how jealous he gets when Koga comes around too" she stated trying to help her friend. She knew the young girl loved Inuyasha. She could see it in her eyes. But they had spent many hours talking about the hanyou.

"Please…that's only because I'm his little shard detector…nothing more" she said sounding even more defeated.

'I can believe she just said that! How could she think that!' he wanted to scream at her. 'I love her more then life itself! I would in a heartbeat give up my life for her. I've nearly done it Hundreds of times! How dare she think that?' he said as he felt a low growl emitting from his throat.

"What was that?" Kagome and Sango said in unison.

They paddled toward shore and wrapped themselves in the towels.

'Oh shit! Gotta get out of here before they find me!'

The half demon had faced some of the most terrifying monsters in the world, but they thought of facing theses two mortal women seemed to scare him more then all of the monsters combined!

"Do you see anything Sango?" Kagome called from the river.

"No I don't see anything…It might have been that damn monk again…looks like he was smart enough to run off if it was him." Sango called back.

They both settled back into the river after believing they were alone. But little did they know the hanyou was hiding close by. He had stayed and heard this much. He was determined to hear the rest. And besides…it was a free chance to see Kagome naked…

"So…where were we…" Kagome said jokingly

They both laughed for a few minutes before…

"But seriously Kagome…" Sango started regaining her composer "Be truthful…what are your feelings for Inuyasha…?" she questioned her friend.

"I umm…well I…." Kagome stuttered again.

"Oh come on Kagome! Tell me!" Sango pushed more.

"I…well…I…" Kagome started but then looked at Sango's glare. "Ok Fine I love the boy! Are you happy now! I said it" Kagome said throwing her arms up in the air in defeat.

"I figured as much…" Sango said

"Oh well" Kagome sighed. "It's not like he has any feelings for me…so I don't know why I would even bother." She said tiredly.

Sango glanced in the direction of the village and said "I'm gonna go back to the village you coming?"

"No I think I'm gonna stay here a while and think about some stuff." She replied.

"Ok…just don't be too long ok…you know how we worry when you're by yourself, especially when you have the Jewel shards ok?"

"Ok…yea I promise I'll be there soon." Kagome said before dunking her head under the water.

After a few minutes…Sango was dressed and on her way back to the village. After she was out of ear and eye shot…Inuyasha moved closer down to the girl. She was wonderful with detecting a shard nearby, but unlike Sango, she hadn't been trained to sense when a demon was near. He prayed she couldn't sense him.

"What am I gonna do…" Kagome said to her self "I mean I know I love him…But he loves Kikyo, and besides I'm only here to detect the shards…" said with tears in her eyes.

Inuyasha could smell the salt from her tears, and had to fight the urge to go down there and wipe them away. He hated the fact that he could bring her to tears so easily, and often. He hated to see her cry. Every time he did, he would want to grab her and hold on to her and tell her everything he had been afraid to do before. Before he could realize what he was doing he was crawling out of his place in the bush and walking over to Kagome.

"Inu…yasha…" Kagome asked in confusion, wiping away her tears.

After a few seconds she finally realized where she was and screamed.

"INUYASHA YOU PERVERT!" she screamed on the top of her lungs.  
"SIT!"

And with that Inuyasha landed face first into the ground.

"What do you think your doing?" Kagome asked wrapping a towel around her self.

"Kagome…why were you crying over me…." Inuyasha asked recovering from the sit command.

"Wh…I wasn't crying…..How long have you been there anyway! How much did you hear?" She demanded.

"You're more then a shard detector to me Kagome…you mean much more to me then that…"Inuyasha said looking to the ground walking closer to Kagome.

"Inu….yasha….what are you doing…?" the startled girl asked as the Hanyou came about two inches from her face.

'God he is gorgeous…I don't know why he wants to change…he is wonderful, and beautiful, just the way he is' she said to herself.

No matter how hard she tried she couldn't find a way to drag her eyes away from his golden orbs. His eyes always seemed so intense…and powerful, and full of so much pain…It's almost as if his eyes could look right threw you.

The hanyou was thinking close to the same thing.

'God how can she be so beautiful…I can't believe she isn't pulling away…she is just looking at me…staring…God it's like she is trying to search my soul. I love her so much how can she love me…a lowly Hanyou'

The hanyou started backing away so he wouldn't scare off the girl.

"Wait……….Inuyasha…" she started grabbing a hold of his arm.

"Why….why are you here…why were you listening in….and if I'm more then a shard detector to you…what am I?" she asked nervously releasing his arm.

He could smell the tears forming in her eyes again that were struggling not to fall. He reached his hand over and wiped away her tears.

"Please don't cry Kagome…I hate it when you cry…." He said while his thumb started stroking her face gently.

"Kagome….I……….." He started

"You what….Inuyasha" Kagome asked.

The two moved closer, covering the space between the two of them.

Inuyasha pulled away with a sigh.

"What's…wrong Inuyasha…? Did I do…"Kagome started

"No…no you didn't do anything….Its just were not alone…" he stated moving his gaze to the trees.

"A demon?"

"Yes…and a pretty big one too…Can you sense if there are any Jewel Shards…?"

Kagome closed her eyes and focused on the jewel shards.

"There's three Jewel Shards coming our way fast!"

"Kagome get out of here quick!" Inuyasha yelled grabbing her by the arm.

"But…."

"Now Kagome…"

"Ok…Be careful Inuyasha…." Kagome said running towards the village to get the monk and demon exterminator.

When the girl was out of sight and what the hanyou thought was safe he called out "Ok demon, I know your there I can sense you! Come out now…I'm gonna kill you for interrupting me and Kagome…"

A demon came crashing threw the trees charging at the hanyou. Inuyasha couldn't figure out what kind of demon it was. It looked like a human but it had wings.

"Who and What are you?"

"I am Tygira, I've been sent by my master Naraku, to kill the girl that protects the Jewel Shards. Tell me where she is and I will spare your life" the demon said in confidence.

"Pfft…not on your life pal…If you want the girl you will have to get threw me first!" Inuyasha said unsheathing his sword.

"You are not worth my time half breed. Now Move!" he said raising his hand and sending Inuyasha flying into a tree.

"How…how'd you do…that..." the hanyou said struggling to his feet.

"I'm telepathic, I can move and control things with my mind. Now if you don't mind" Tygira said raising his hand again "I have a priestess to find" and with that he sent the hanyou flying into another tree knocking him unconscious.

He didn't quite know how long he was unconscious, but he could make out the sounds of someone calling his name and people fighting. When he woke he was on a cot at Keade's. He was pushing himself up on his shoulders when he realized the pain in his chest.

"Dammit…" he said grabbing his sides in pain.

"Inuyasha!" He heard someone say "What do you think you're doing" It was Kagome.

"You shouldn't be moving around yet you still have some serious wounds." She said softly while pushing his shoulders down so he would be lying on the cot again.

He was happy to see she was safe and the demon hadn't been able to kill her. But when she was walking to the other side of the room to her huge bag to get more bandages when he was the limp in her step and her babying in left arm and could smell the dried blood on her stomach and chest. The smell and sight made his blood run cold, and he wanted to hunt this demon down now! 'How dare he hurt Kagome! He will Die for this I will see to it even if I Die!'

"Kagome…are you ok…?" the hanyou asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah…just a few bumps and bruises…nothing compared to the injuries you got…You've been out for 3 days now…I…I was starting to get worried…" she said looking to the ground.

"What happened…I mean after I passed out….I remember fighting that bastard Tygira…and him throwing me around like a stick with his mind…and then passing out."

"Well…we found you a few minutes after you had passed out…The demon was sent by Naraku to kill me…and claim the Jewel Shards."

Inuyasha felt his anger rise at the thought of that bastard coming after Kagome…but kept it as well as he could inside to hear the rest of what had happened.

"Miroku and Sango fought him off, while I tried to help you…But…"Kagome paused for a moment as if trying not to remember this part. "The demon flung me into the tree so I wouldn't be able to help you…and I wish I could tell you more but I passed out by then myself…" She said re-wrapping his bandages.

"Are you still in pain…?" Inuyasha said a little worried. "Cause you shouldn't be moving around if you're still hurt…"he said grabbing hold of her shoulder…

"I'm fine Inuyasha…Just a little sore that's all…I had a little trouble breathing for awhile but I'm ok now….I'm more worried about you…"she said checking over his wounds

"Kagome…."

"Yeah Inuyasha…?"

"I think you should go back to your own time for awhile…"

(A/N: Hey hope you guys are enjoying my story! LoL PLEASE RR! Lots a love 33)


	3. Chapter Three—Goodbyes and Spells

**Chapter Three—Goodbyes and Spells**

"WHAT?" Kagome bellowed!

"I'm serious Kagome…I think you should go back until we get rid of this Tygira guy…You'll be safe there…."

He could see the conflict in her eyes…she was worried about her friends and wanted to stay by their side, but he could see she was considering it to not put stress on him…

"Alright Inuyasha, but you come and get me in one week or I'm coming back myself and you will Never escape my sits!" she warned.

"I promise Kagome" he said grabbing her hand.

When she started to pull away he yanked her down onto the cot with him into a tight embrace.

"I don't wanna loose you…you have no idea…" he said leaning closer to her "how much you mean to me" finally closing the gap between the two of them in a passionate kiss.

The hanyou was amazed how there lips seemed to fit perfectly…

'Thank god she's not pulling away! God knows how much I love her…I don't know what I would do if I even lost her….'

'Oh god this feels so perfect….I love him so much…I just wish I was stronger and could defend myself then maybe he wouldn't get hurt all the time protecting me..'

When the couple finally pulled away they were both breathing hard…

"I've wanted to do that since the first time I saw you…" Kagome confessed looking up to his eyes…

"I love you so much Kagome….I just want you to be safe….ok….?" Inuyasha said taking hold of her hands again.

"Don't worry Inuyasha I'm not going anywhere…as long as you promise not to leave me…?" raising her hand to stroke his cheek softy

'Oh god her hand feels so good' he thought…He was in heaven…a low sound almost purr like emanated from his throat and a soft giggle came from Kagome…

"What……?" the hanyou asked confusedly

"Since when do dogs purr…?" Kagome said holding back more giggles.

"I Wasn't purring! Purring is for cats!" Inuyasha said proudly

Kagome by this time holding back hysterics, she loved driving the hanyou nuts. It seemed like so much fun to drive him crazy and said… "Then what was it..? It sure sounded like a purr to me tuff guy" she said while poking him, softy, in the side.

"Do you want me to show you…" The hanyou said in a low seductive voice that made every hair on her skin stand up and her blood boil. God the effect this one man had on her. Before she knew what was going on the hanyou had her under him and he was trailing kisses down her neck.

"Oh….hmmm….oh…"were the only tangible words that could come out of her mouth. It just felt So good…she never wanted to stop…

"Inu…Inu…ohh…don't stop that feels……..so good…hmmm.oh…hmm" she mumbled into his hair as he moved his hands under her shirt and messaged her.

"Uh…I'm sorry if I'm interrupting…….something….but…" came the voice of an embarrassed monk.

The two jumped so far away they nearly leapt to other sides of the room…Both as red as Inuyasha's shirt…

"You Really need to work on your timing Miroku…Don't you have some village women to grope or something…" the annoyance in the hanyou's voice shining threw like a light. This was the Second! time something had interrupted the two.

"Sorry….but…I was just gonna…see if Inuyasha was ok……."Miroku said with the redness of his cheeks shinning threw.

"What do you think…I'm not some damn human…these scratches are nothing!" the hanyou said huffing as he looked at the wall.

'Damn monk…he just had to come in right then!' the hanyou sighed deeply… 'Oh well I can just pick up where we left off later' a wicked grin covered the boys face as he thought of the 'Fun' they would be having later.

"Inuyasha…"Kagome whispered to him so only he could hear.

"We'll finish this later…come to my time tonight…we at least will have a little privacy…"

The thoughts of what they were gonna do ran threw his mind and the heat in his cheeks went to something else...something that wouldn't be denied.

"Then you better leave now before I jump you…with or without the monk here…" he said seductively in her ear. The feel of her trembling to what he said drove him even more insane with lust.

He watched as she rose to her feet and went over to her bag, the pain she was in still noticible by her limp. The images made him growl in frustration.

"Bye everyone!" She called to everyone letting them know she was leaving

"Your leaving Kagome…?" The shippo asked.

"Don't worry…"she said glancing back at the hanyou… "I'll be back soon…"

When she was in her own time Inuyasha felt like he could breathe for the first time since he woke up.

After the sun set everyone was settled around the fire in Keade's hut. Inuyasha glanced out the door remembering Kagome's promise.

"Inuyasha…are you ok…you've been a little…distracted today…." Shippo asked jumping on his head.

Grabbing the kitsune off his head "Yea runt I'm fine"

"Don't worry Shippo…he always gets like this when Kagome goes back to her own era. He'll be back to normal when she returns" the monk said taking a bite of the stew Keade had prepared.

"What was that monk!" Inuyasha said his temper raising. The monk was already on his list from earlier today. All he needed was for the monk to give him a reason to pound him.

Before he could get another word out the group went silent. "Do you feel that…?" The hanyou asked

"Yea it's that demon Tygira…he's back" the monk stated grabbing his staff

"Good…I need to blow off some steam and I know exactly who to take it out on." The hanyou stated touching the sheath of his sword.

When they followed Tygira's scent they found him at the well…

"The girl….Her scent ends here." He said turning to look at them.

"Where is she…this looks like an ordinary well to me…" he said while running his finger tips along the well to be sure that it was really a well…

"You made a mistake coming back here Tygira; you won't be so lucky this time!" Taking a step towards the demon. The sight of the bastard demon so close to the well made him nervous but he didn't know why. Its not like he could go threw the well…..right…Kagome is safe…she's safe in her own time…I hope…..

"I don't have time for you!" Tygira paused as if considering something. But a wicked smile came over his lips as he said… "Since I wasn't told to kill you…I have a better idea how to keep you out of my way…I want you all to see something…"

Before the group could even move they were surrounded by a strange blue light and could hear Tygira chanting some incantation in the background.

When the light faded it looked like they were in the same place...only the sun was up…

"Wha…What just happened…?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know…it looks like nothings happened…lets head to the village and talk to Keade.

When they reached the village…they knew something was wrong…the village looked bigger…more homes and a grand castle in the center of the village.

"This….this isn't the village…" Shippo said

"Oh this is the village…it still smells the same and the sacred tree is still there…." Inuyasha said sniffing the air.

"I think we might not be in our time anymore….Tygira said he wanted to show us something…I think we might be in the future…"Sango said


	4. Chapter Four—Lady Kagome…?

**Chapter Four—Lady Kagome…?**

"So this is Kagome's time" shippo asked jumping on Miroku's shoulder.

"No…this is different…." Inuyasha said looking around. "Kagome's time is louder and the houses look different…..wait…someone's coming" he said turning around.

"There behind the trees…" Miroku said leading them to see who or what was there…

With a sigh of annoyance the hanyou followed.

"I don't hide monk!" he said placing his hands on his hips.

"We don't know where we are and have no idea who or what is there better to figure out what is coming then face it head on unprepared."

"Miroku's right Inuyasha" Sango agreed.

"Sure whatever" Inuyasha said with a sigh.

The group waited in the bush till the "thing" came into view…They nearly fell over when they realized it was merely a group of human children and a priestess.

"Well…we can't be too much into the future…there are still priestess..." the hanyou said.

"Wait…"Sango said "Look at her…doesn't she remind you of someone…?"

"Yes…she's beautiful…Very beautiful…" the monk said.

WACK!

The monk now sported a big red handprint on his cheek from Sango.

'Stupid monk…doesn't he ever learn…'

"You're right though…she does look a lot like…." Inuyasha said as he looked closer at the priestess. The monk was right she Was very beautiful…she reminded him a lot of….

"Kagome!" the hanyou yelled…

"Kagome…Inuyasha…?" the monk said confused.

"She looks Exactly like Kagome…just with longer hair cant you see it!"

The three looked over the priestess trying to see what the hanyou had saw, their eyes widen in astonishment.

"You're right she does look Exactly like Kagome…" Shippo said.

"Wow…I always thought Kagome was pretty…but wow…if that is how she could turn out looking…" the monk said still in shock.

This just earned him another smack from the demon slayer and evil glares from the hanyou.

"What…" the monk said in defense. "Can you blame me…Look at her" he said pointing to the priestess that was surrounded but a group of people.

'The monk had a point' the hanyou said. 'She's gone from beautiful to astounding' the girl before them looked like Kagome but they weren't exactly sure if it was…I mean Kikyo looked almost identical to Kagome…but this girl Was Kagome…down to the very last feature. Except she had long hair down below her waist that looked like it was made to fit her face, she was dressed in formal clothing as if she was a princess or something. And her face was beautiful…close to perfection…

In the distance the group could hear the children and the strange girl laughing.

"We should follow them…find out who that was…maybe we can find out where we are…" The monk suggested.

"Right" the group said in unison.

When they caught up with them; the children were playing what looked like tag while the priestess was watching them.

"Lady Kagome!" one of the children yelled to the priestess.

"Kagome" they all said…

"So that Is Kagome…."the monk said…this time keeping his lecherous thoughts inside…trying not to get hit again…

"Shhh" they told the monk.

"Lady Kagome…" more of the children called.

"Wont you come play with us!" they asked

"Pleeaaasseee" they pleaded

The future Kagome sighed and went to join the children in there game.

"YAY!" the children cheered. And they continued on with there game. It was nearly dark when they started to leave.

"Come on children we got to get you guys back to the village."

"But…Lady Kagome…" they whined.

"No buts about it! Its almost dark…" she said leading them back to the village.

When they were out of sight the group was silent. It was shippo who first broke the silence.

"If that was Kagome then we can go talk to her right….?"

"No…we don't know anything about this time…I think it is best if we just stick to following her for now…" the monk said

"The monk is righ…."the hanyou started but stopped when he saw Kagome coming back to the river.

"Shh" he told the rest of the group.

Kagome stopped right in front of the river and just stared. It was a long time before anything happened.

"Lady Kagome…?" A young girl said. She was dressed like a servant.

"Yes Miniko?" kagome said turning to face the person who had interrupted her alone time.

"I…I…was…won...wondering…if…you…were…plan…planning…to…re…return…to the …castle…for…dinner….my lady…?" she said nervously.

A soft giggle came from the girls' throat. "Don't be so nervous Miniko…and yes I will be returning for dinner…has Sakura gotten fussy?" she questioned.

"You…know…your daughter my lady…always fussy when you are not around…" she said in a voice a little more confident then before…


	5. Chapter Five—A Daughter!

Chapter Five—A Daughter!

Another giggle came from Kagome…

"Yes…she is always fussy…" with a sigh Kagome said "I'll be there in a few minutes…tell Heyoko to take her into the garden if you need to calm her."

"Yes my lady" Miniko said. And with a bow she turned and left.

'A DAUGHTER!' they all screamed in there heads.

With a sigh and one more glance out over the river she turned and retreated to the village.

"She has a Daughter!" shippo practically cried.

'She has a daughter…and I was nowhere in sight…of course she never would have stayed with me…she found some other man….What if it was Koga! No….she wouldn't do that…would she' the fears ran threw his mind until the monk hit him on the head to gain his attention.

"Inuyasha…you alive in there…?"

"Yea…what do you want monk?"

"We wanted to know if you had any idea what we should do know…? Should we follow her…?"

"Why should I know monk!" the hanyou said in annoyance.

"Well it seems we are Defiantly in the future…"the monk said. "Seeing as we know Kagome has a daughter…I think the name was Sakura…and it seems she is the princess of that castle we saw in the village…It seems Kagome does very well for herself in the future…Thing is I don't know why she is here…and not in Her future…"

"We should follow her…." The hanyou said

'Maybe I can find out who this guy is and tear his head off…no…I couldn't do that…I don't even know what I am to her in this time…' With a sigh Inuyasha started towards the village.

"Inu…Yasha…" Sango started

"Lets…Lets just go…Tygira wanted us to be here to see what he saw…so maybe if we do see it then we can get back to our own time…" he said staring at the ground, and in a whisper so only he could hear, he said "and to where kagome is still mine…"

"What was that Inuyasha?" shippo said

"I said Lets go before I loose her scent!" he yelled back.


	6. Chapter Six—Future Secrets Reviled

**Chapter Six—Future Secrets Reviled**

When they found Kagome again, she was in one of what seemed like Many gardens.

"Mommy!" a little girl, who by the looks of it couldn't have been over four years old called.

She ran into the open arms of Kagome for a big hug.

Anyone who looked at them could tell they were mother and daughter…The little girl looked a lot like her mother…She had dark brown eyes like her mother…and raven hair…but there were a few things you could tell she inherited from someone else…in her eyes it was clear enough to see there were gold specs, and the two front strands of her hair were white. (A/N: Can anyone guess who the father is now? Lol)

"I hear you were causing trouble today…" Kagome said while lifting the girl into her arms.

With a cute little pout she said "I sorry mommy…I didn't mean to be bad…..but It got so boring here…" and flashed a smile that could make any heart stop.

"Oh alright….but no more…promise"

"I Pwomise"

(A/N: I'm trying to make it sound like a four year old...)

"Ok Good" Kagome said looking back to the house…"Lets go inside…I don't know about you but I'm starving!"

When Kagome and Sakura went back to the house the group stepped into the garden.

"Well I take it that was her daughter. She looked so much like Kagome..." Miroku said.

"Of Course that was her daughter! Anyone looking at them could see that" Inuyasha said annoyed. Why did the monk always have to point out the obvious?

"But did you see the white in her hair and the gold in her eyes…that obviously didn't come from Kagome…it kinda reminds me of….."

"What monk! What does it remind you of?" the hanyou said even more annoyed then before…the monk was great to have around for battle, but could be a real pain some times.

"Well it kind of reminds me of you…" he said

"I see what you mean…it does kinda remind me of you Inuyasha…" Sango said

"Pfft…I don't know what you guys are talking about!" the hanyou said turning away from them.

Though he was trying to hide it he was thinking the same thing. There was something about the girl that did remind him of himself… 'Maybe I did stay with Kagome…what if that was _Our _child…oh god…but wait…then where was I…shouldn't I be there…be around them…?'

"Inuyasha…?" Shippo said worriedly

"I'm alright kid….but I think…" before Inuyasha could finish his sentence a crash was heard behind them…

It was Kagome…

'Oh shit' they all thought

'Oh god…she wasn't supposed to see us yet…..' the hanyou said

"Uhh…wha…ho…." Was all Kagome could get out before she passed out…

The little girl besides her sat down next to her…and with tears she looked to Inuyasha and said "Daddy…"


	7. Chapter SevenDaddy?

**Chapter Seven—Daddy?**

The little girl rose from where she was sitting next to her mother and walked over to stand before Inuyasha.

"Daddy….." She said again.

'A daughter…My daughter…..' he said as he bent down to hold her.

But when the hanyou bent down before the girl and held his arms out for her a look of terror clouded her golden eyes.

'Fear….why…why is she afraid of me….I mean I'm her father aren't I?' he couldn't understand why.

"Wha…Where am I" Kagome said stirring from her sleep.

"Mommy…?" Sakura said running back to her mothers' side.

"Sakura…?" She said holding the child to her chest.

"Mommy, why is daddy here….is he all better again…" she said turning to the group behind them.

"What do you mean….he can't be…?" She said as she lifted her head to look at the group…

"This…this is impossible…..How…how are you here…" she said shaking her head to see if it all was an allusion….

"Kagome…" shippo said in caution….

"Shippo…..? Is that really you….?" She said slowly approaching them.

"Yea…it's us Kagome…" Sango said.

"I…I can't believe it!" Kagome said as she grabbed a hold of Shippo and gave him a hug. When she pulled away tears were slowly moving down her face. When she put Shippo down she looked over to the hanyou.

"Inu…yasha…." She said walking over to him as if afraid he was an illusion.

She stopped about 5 inches away from his face and slowly ran a finger down his cheek and whispered "It…it really is you…" And before Inuyasha had a chance to say anything in return she flung herself into his arms. "I can't believe it….I can't…..How I don't understand…"

"Mommy…?" the young girl said tugging on her mothers robes. "Who are all these people…and why is daddy here…….."

Wiping away the tears that fell from her eyes, Kagome kneeled down besides her daughter and said "Theses are some friends of mine that went away along time ago…"

"My lady…." One of Kagome's servants's said as they entered the garden…

"Sakura, why don't you go play with Iratomi for awhile."

"But…mommy I don't wanna go…"

"Please, Sakura."

"Yes mommy…" Sakura said defeated as she retreated to the servant that had come into the garden.

When Sakura was gone Kagome turned back to the group from the past and said "I don't understand. How are you all here…." She questioned

"Well…we don't know how either…We don't even know where we are…Last thing we remember was fighting one of Naraku's Incarnations…" Sango said

"What's happened Kagome…from the way your making it all sound its like were dead or something…" Shippo said taking his oh-so-famous spot on top of her shoulder.

Kagome, unable to answer that question, just looked down at the ground.

"We're dead in this time….aren't we Kagome…" Miroku asked.

"Not all of you." Kagome answered, but this time looking at Inuyasha. "A lot has changed….People have changed"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said speaking up for the first time… "Where….where am I…? That girl…she called me….daddy….? What's happened?" He questioned dieing to know what in the world was going on.

"Like I said…a lot's changed Inuyasha….You've changed….." Kagome paused as if it was painful to keep going…

Taking a hold of her arm he said "Please Kagome…tell me..."

After taking a deep breath she lifted her head to look into his eyes and said "Inuyasha…In this time that girl is indeed your daughter, but she hasn't seen you in about 4 years"

"Why…If she's my daughter…shouldn't I be here…" the hanyou said confused.

"The reason she hasn't seen you Inuyasha…is because in this time you are also become a full demon…………."

(Lol Another Cliffy lol I just love having them! Well comment me on how u think the story is…R&R!)


	8. Chapter 8Nighttime Lullaby's

**Chapter 8—Nighttime Lullaby's **

"The reason she hasn't seen you Inuyasha…is because in this time you have also become a full demon…………." Kagome said staring at the group before her.

"What...How…."Inuyasha stuttered unable to form words…. "I don't understand….."

Kagome shifted here eyes to the ground no longer able to look at the Hanyou she once loved before her. "It is a long story" she said glancing to where Sakura was. "One that I don't wish to get into right now…Not where my daughter can over hear….." Tears glistened in here once soft violet eyes but stubbornly refused to fall.

"Kagome….?" Miroku asked.

"Uh…Yes…Miroku?"

"We understand if you can't tell us now…But you must understand…we were put in this time by accident and don't really know what is going on. We just wish to understand what has happened to you…And apparently what happened to ourselves…You don't have to tell us now." Miroku said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"He's right Kagome…We just want to know what's happened…maybe it is the way for us to get home…." Sango added.

After taking a big breath Kagome lifted her eyes the Hanyou and her friends before her. Oh how she had missed them….The horrors over the last few years have been too much on her mind alone.

"Alright….But not now…later when I put Sakura to bed…She has been through enough….I don't want to make her relive this…."

"What ever you need Kagome…Now….Can we go inside…I'm Really hungry!" Shippo said gripping his stomach when a big grumble came from it.

Holding back laughter the best they could they all started heading back into the palace.

It was beautiful. That was the only word that could describe Kagome's home. It had only the finest furniture and china.

Servants were busy carrying food and dishes to and from the dinning room table. The table was filled with the most delicious smelling food. The gang couldn't help but drool at the amazing array of food that was presented.

Holding back a giggle Kagome said "Help yourself, There is more then enough for everyone."

Almost instantly the group practically jumped onto the table and began shoving food into they're mouth.

After all the plates were cleared, all Kagome could do was stare at the once filled table. "Wow……..I forgot what big appetites you guys had…….I'll remember that next time….."

Sitting back with a content filled sigh Inuyasha got his first real look at his daughter and Kagome who were on the other side of the table…They were beautiful…both of them…Sakura looked so much like her mother….it was remarkable…Kagome was so much like she was in our time…Except he could feel the waves of hidden pain and distress coming off her..

"Uh…..Inuyasha…" The annoying monk whispered in his ear.

"What do you want Miroku?' Said the disgruntled Hanyou.

"Nothing…it's just…Can you feel the pain coming off her…its immense! I mean I've seen Kagome sad and in pain before….but this…..this is intense…..I wonder what happened?"

The Hanyou once again looked at Kagome. "Yea….I wonder"

A little while later Kagome announced she was taking Sakura to bed and would be back in a few minutes. And after a few complaints from Sakura, they disappeared down the hall.

"Wait here guys…." Inuyasha said rising from his chair. "I just want to see something."

Inuyasha followed Kagome's scent down the hall towards the back of the house. All the doors were closed except one at the far end of the hall. Standing next to the door so he was close enough to hear what was going on, but also out of there sight.

"Mommy….?"

"Yes Sakura"

"Mommy….why was Daddy here….I thought he got sick and had to go away…?"

That statement alone made Inuyasha's heart tare.

After a long silence he heard Kagome Sigh deeply trying to figure out what to tell her daughter.

"Sakura….This might seem a little hard to believe…but… that man is from the past…my past…Yes he looks like dad...but he's from before dad got sick, Even before you."

"Oh…" Inuyasha heard Sakura sigh. "I wish he was the daddy I know…I miss him mommy….when is he gonna get better so he can come home….he said he was going to take me down to the lake…remember mommy…he said he would take me there to have a picnic just me and him….." Sakura said yawning.

"Yes…"Kagome said holding in tears that threatened to fall. "I remember…and I miss him too…But I'm afraid it's going to be a long time before he can come home…"

"Oh…"Sakura said disappointedly…. "Mommy…." She called as Kagome stood up to leave.

"Yes Sakura."

"Can you sing me that song? Remember the one you sang to me the first night when daddy was away?"

With a sad smile Kagome turned back to her child and tenderly pushed the strand of long white hair behind her ear.

"Alright…But you have to promise to go to sleep afterwards…Deal?"

"Yes mommy." Sakura said with joy in her voice.

Kagome started humming a soft tune that seemed to strike a whole in his heart. It seemed so familiar…but from where….When Kagome started singing he found he couldn't even move…

_Dance with me forever _

_I want to hold you high and kiss away your tears._

_Don't cry my child, don't be afraid._

_I'm here to whisk away your fears._

The words were so beautiful and Kagome's voice was…Amazing…Inuyasha couldn't help the tears that fell from his eyes as Kagome continued with the song…

_Don't you fear my love_

_No one can hurt you here_

_Hush my child I will protect you_

_Hold you close and never let go_

_Wipe those tears away and replace it with a smile_

_For the darkness has gone now._

_Stay with me a little longer my hummingbird_

_Make the daylight music bright……..._

Inuyasha lifted his head up when he heard Kagome stop at the end of the song…the song had continued on to tell of light and beauty he knew Kagome had not seen in her life…The thought brought new tears down the Hanyou's face…

"Thank you mommy…"Sakura said yawning. "That song reminds me of daddy…when he used to sing it to me…I want him to come home mommy….I miss his a whole lot." She said drifting into sleep.

"I know Sakura……So do I…So do I…" Kagome said while heading towards the door.

She was so lost in thought she didn't even notice the Hanyou staring at her till she bumped into him…

"Oh…Inuyasha…Sorry…I…didn't see you there…what are you doing her—"

Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha pulling her into a tight hug…

"Inu…Yasha…" she said getting over the shock then relaxing in his arms…after so long it felt good to have his arms around her again.

"Kagome…I'm sorry for whatever I do…To you and to our daughter…I swear I'll change it when I go back to my time…I can't stand the pain in your eyes! And the hurt in our daughters voice….I Wont! Let this happen! I Wont!" He said hugging her tighter.

He felt her pulling out of his embrace and looked down at her…she seemed so fragile…nothing like the strong willed Kagome he knew in his time. He could see the tears streaming down her face. And at that moment realized he would do anything if she swore to never shed tears because of him again.

When she lifted her head to look into his eyes he couldn't handle the pain in her once lively eyes. He pulled her chin up and placed all the love he felt for her into a passionate kiss.

He could feel her surprise, and soon her giving into him. There was so much pain and suffering in her kiss. He could feel it as if he had gone through her pain. Soon her pain turned into need…and she put her arms around his neck and ran her hands into his hair. After a slight moan Inuyasha pulled away. God how she could affect him so much with just a small move was crazy…

"I'm sorry……" Inuyasha whispered..

With a sad smile Kagome said "Don't be…you don't understand how much I needed that right now….You…or the future you has been gone so long….I almost forgot what it was like to be held in your arms…and kissed like that…Thank you…" moving more away from him she started walking back to the others. Turning back to him she said "Come on Inuyasha…I have to tell you…and the others…It's time we got back"

"Yea…" he said walking up to walk beside her. He gently took her hand. And whispered in her ear…"Your voice is amazing…I must remember to have you sing for me when I go back to my time"

Kagome couldn't cover up the blush that covered her cheeks.

Holding back a smile, they walked back to the rest of the group.

(Well here's the end of another chapter…This was one of my favorites…my friend Audrey gave me the idea for it…I was almost crying when I was writing the part with her Sakura. Please R&R!...I hope to be updating the next chapter soon. )


End file.
